Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device for a bicycle that is configured to operate both two different component parts of the bicycle.
Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
A bicycle is typically equipped with several component parts that need to be manually operated by the rider. Such component parts include gear changing devices and brake devices (examples of the “first component part”) as well as suspension devices (example of the “second component part”). Conventionally, separate bicycle control devices have been used to operate each of these component parts. Among such operating or control devices, there are known bicycle operating or control devices that individually operate a brake device or gear changing device and a suspension device (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-53183). When an operating or control device that operates a brake device can also be used to operate a suspension device, the suspension device can be adjusted more easily while the bicycle is being ridden.
In the bicycle control device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-53183, both a brake lever for operating the brakes and a suspension operating member for adjusting the suspension device are attached to a base member (bracket) of the brake bicycle control device. The suspension operating member is a lever member that is pivotally attached to the base member in a position that is different from the position where the brake lever is attached. With the bicycle control device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-53183, a rider of the bicycle must release his or her hand from the brake lever in order to perform an operation to adjust the suspension. Consequently, the suspension cannot be adjusted when the rider is applying the brakes (i.e., operating the brake lever) while, for example, riding downhill or traveling at a high speed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.